Hidden Achievements
With the release of Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition, v. 2.0 on April 1, 2016, achievements have become a part of the game for some users, including hidden ones. Where "some users" refers to those who bought and play the game through Steam. Two subsequent revisions (2.1 and 2.2) saw only minor bug fixes to the achievement system. Achievements are also available for Baldur's Gate II: Enhanced Edition. Spoiler Alert: The achievements listed here are not documented in Steam's library entry for the game until you earn them. So if you want these achievements to remain hidden until then, as Beamdog, Helm, Ilmater and the other deities intended them to be, run away! ''Baldur's Gate'' The seventeen achievements that are identified to a new player are listed on achievements. These are the hidden achievements for Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition Godlike Increase an attribute score to 25. On My Own Leave Candlekeep, the only home you've ever known. Friendly Faces at the Friendly Arm Speak to Khalid and Jaheira at the Friendly Arm Inn. Victory Is Mine Killed Mulahey and ended the threat to the Nashkel mines. Bandits Banished Ended the bandit threat to the Sword Coast. Water, Water Everywhere Killed Davaeorn and shut down his mining operation. On the Trail Reported Rieltar's activities to Duke Eltan in Baldur's Gate On My Own... Again Made your way through the catacombs beneath Candlekeep. Hero of Baldur's Gate Killed Sarevok and ended his threat to Baldur's Gate and the Sword Coast. Mercenary of the Month Side with Silke against the mercenaries in Beregost. Worst Bodyguard Ever Side with the mercenaries against Silke in Beregost. Scent of a Kobold Discover who let the kobolds into Gullykin. Only Mostly Dead Return Drienne's cat. Unpetrified Restore Tamah to life. Sobering News Return Joseph's greenstone ring to his wife. Save the Cow! Save Hulrik's cow. Forest Friend Side with Seniyad in the Cloakwood Forest. Noble Assistant Side with Aldeth Sashenstar in the Cloakwood forest. The Legend of Durlag's Tower Explore Durlag's Tower and defeat the evil growing within it. The Written Word Appease the ghost in the Ulcaster ruins. Faerûnian Idol Find and keep an artifact at the archaeological dig. This Belongs in a Museum Assist Charlston Nib at the archaeological dig. Gallor's Plot Assist Gallor at the archaeological dig. Fishermen's Friend Side with the fishermen near Baldur's Gate. Fishermen's Foe Return Tenya's stolen property. Second Chance Convince Captain Brage to return to the temple of Helm. Judge, Jury, Executioner Put an end to Captain Brage's mad rampage. A Work of Art Protect Prism until he completes his masterpiece. Philistine Return the stolen emeralds to Oublek. Damsel Out of Distress Help Abela the nymph escape. Reunion Bring Casson's body to Tremain. Master Thief Steal a telescope from the Hall of Wonders. Use Your Words Convince Marl to back down without resorting to violence. Completionist Finish all your chores before leaving Candlekeep. Foreshadowing? Bring Firebead a copy of "The Fateful Coin." Safe For Now Defeat Carbos and Shank. Witch Slayer Send the witch Dynaheir to the afterlife. Witch Savior Set the witch Dynaheir free from her prison. The Stone Cleric Return the stone maiden at the Nashkel Carnival to life. Entertained Find Baeloth the Entertainer and convince him to join your party. Lover's Sacrifice Sent Tamoko to the afterlife. Lover's Redemption Convinced Tamoko to aid you. An Ancient Evil Destroyed the demon Aec'Letec. ''Siege of Dragonspear'' The twenty-five achievements that are identified to a new player are listed on achievements. These are the hidden achievements for Baldur's Gate: Siege of Dragonspear Dragon Slayer Slew the green dragon, Morentherene. Dark Places Entered the caverns beneath Dragonspear Castle. The End of Korlasz Dealt with Korlasz, the last follower of Sarevok. A Long Journey Set out upon the journey to Dragonspear Castle. Your Father's Grave Reached Boareskyr Bridge, the site of Bhaal's death. The Key Forward Acquired the wardstone from the Cyricist temple. A Critical Moment Saved Boareskyr Bridge from destruction at the hands of the crusade. Hasty Retreat Discovered Hephernaan within Dragonspear Castle. Defender Successfully defended the coalition camp from attack. The Devil You Know Destroyed the devil Belhifet. Grim Deeds to Come... Fell to attackers outside Baldur's Gate. Seeker of Secrets Discovered a secret chamber and the treasure hidden within. Remote Control Talked Teleria into selling her golem. Diffusion Stopped the sickening energy emanating from the spellstone. Not The Battle We Came For Peacefully surrendered Bridgefort to the crusade. Give The Enemy No Quarter Pushed the crusade back across Boareskyr Bridge. Inside Job Sabotaged the drawbridge at Bridgefort and let the crusaders in. Strange Bedfellow Delivered the amulets of his former companions to Coldhearth. Dumathoin's Disappointment Destroyed the lich Coldhearth and his phylactery. String Cutter Destroyed the mind flayer Darskhelin. Blessed By Talona Poisoned supplies within Dragonspear Castle. Divine Pact Recruited Caelar Argent to your side. Atonement Left Caelar Argent behind to guard the portal to the Prime Material Plane. The Last Duty Left Aun Argent behind to guard the portal to the Prime Material Plane. A Reunion of Friends Reunited the spirits of Daeros Dragonspear and Halatathlaer. Thorough Defeated the elite crusaders guarding the rear of Dragonspear Castle. Kanaglym Cleansed Defeated the cabal of wizards hiding within lost Kanaglym. It Wasn't Me! Convinced Duke Belt that you weren't responsible for Skie's murder. In the Name of the Father Commanded Madele to murder in the name of Bhaal. Amendments Ordered Madele to amend her murderous misdeeds. Four on One Defeated the burglars in Sorcerous Sundries by yourself. Nature Lover Sided with the surface druids at the underground river entrance. Dark Ally Sided with Ferrusk at the dark druid circle. I Don't Care Convinced Corwin that you did not commit murder. You Chose... Poorly Thrix claimed a party member's soul. Scales of the Beast Forged a dragonscale item. Tapped into the Void Forged a void weapon. Well, It's Heavy Acquired a gold bust of yourself. Urge to Kill Killed Nüber. I'm A Wizard and That Looks... Murdered the trapped crusaders in the Temple of Cyric. The Hard Way Picked the least suitable units to fight the crusaders at the coalition camp. Proud of Yourself Revealed your identity to the crusaders. Riddlemaster Answered the menhir's riddle, Vidhyadar's riddle, and Thrix's riddle correctly. ''Baldur's Gate II'' The fifty-five achievements that are identified to a new player are listed on achievements. These are the hidden achievements for Baldur's Gate II: Enhanced Edition Godlike Increase an attribute score to 25. A Daring Escape Escaped from the wizard's dungeon. Across the Sea Set sail for Spellhold. Inmates Running the Asylum Rescued an old friend from Spellhold. Return to the Surface Survived the perils of the Underdark. Staked Defeated the vampire queen, Bodhi. To Hell and Back Struck down Jon Irenicus and reclaimed your soul. Shadow Ally Allied yourself with the Shadow Thieves. Friend of Darkness Allied yourself with Athkatla's vampire guild. Unknown Risks Risked the mysterious portal in Spellhold. Took a Chance Took another chance with Saemon Havarian. Hell's Pocket Found your way to the pocket plane in Hell. Felling the Giant Defeated the fire giant Bhaalspawn, Yaga-Shura. Dragon's Demise Slew the blue dragon Bhaalspawn, Abazigal. The Seven Statues Overpowered the drow Bhaalspawn, Sendai. Solar Supremacy Defeated the monk Bhaalspawn, Balthazar. Seize the Throne Destroyed Amellyssan the Blackhearted and took your place as a god. Heavy Is the Head Destroyed Amellyssan the Blackhearted and refused the power of Bhaal. The First Challenge Faced the first challenge in the pocket plane in Hell. The Second Challenge Encountered your alternate self. The Third Challenge Confronted your own Innocence and defeated the Slayer. The Fourth Challenge Discussed your fate with Cyric and faced his champions. The Fifth Challenge Struck down the Ravager. Twisted Victory Found and defeated the Twisted Rune. Double Cross Double-crossed Matron Mother Ardulace in Ust Natha. Triple Cross Double-crossed Phaere in Ust Natha. Don't Mind Us Found and destroyed a hidden mind flayer lair. To the Limit Cast Limited Wish and dealt with the results. Friends Like These Discovered a traitor in your midst. Peace At Last Put Yoshimo's soul to rest. Welcome, Brother Recruited Sarevok A Sister's Sacrifice Convinced Imoen to restore Sarevok with her soul. Time to Slay Took the form of the Slayer. Red Dragon Slayer Slew the red dragon, Firkraag. Shadow Dragon Slayer Slew the shadow dragon, Thaxll'ssillyia. Black Dragon Slayer Slew the black dragon, Nizidramanii'yt. Silver Dragon Slayer Slew the silver dragon, Adalon. Green Dragon Saviour Used the scroll of reversal to free the green dragon Fil'Yissetat.